


Home for the Holidays

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is not a mistletoe-and-eggnog kinda guy. Sam Wesson is… Dean doesn’t even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



“C’mon, Smith. You’re missin’ it!” Li slurs, tilts against Dean’s doorframe. “Keri from HR’s drinkin’ Cuervo. Twenty bucks says that top’s comin’ off in the next half hour.”

Dean sighs. Buried in Q4 reports. He gives zero shits about Keri from HR’s top. “Sorry, man. Can’t.”

Li shrugs. “If you say so. But Adler’s there. Asked about you.”

 _Damn._ He loathes politics. “Fine.” Grabs his jacket –

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” Li holds up a hand. “It’s a Christmas party bro, not Midnight Mass.” He shakes his head. “And lose the tie, too.”

And that’s how Dean ends up with two buttons undone, boozing and schmoozing with people he’s only seen riding the elevator. He tracks down Adler. Smiles fake and talks small. Assiduously avoids tipsy female colleagues.

Seriously. Can you say lawsuit?

Speaking of which, that guy Wesson’s just begging for legal to lower the boom. Idiot’s in moose antlers, which is bad enough, except, in between them is dangling a sprig of fake mistletoe. And Wesson’s planting kisses on all who pass.

Dean grits his teeth. He feels a kind of, freaky loyalty to the guy, ever since that shit with Sandover’s ghost. Which, increasingly? He’s thinking had to be some kind of shared delusion. Bunch of dead colleagues was sad, of course, and gruesome, but not that uncommon. CDC even has a name for it: suicide cluster. Anyway…

“Wesson!” he hisses.

“Dean!” Wesson’s grin breaks wide on his face, digs dimples deep in his cheeks.

And then his puckered mouth is descending, spit-shiny and smelling of rum. Dean ducks, but guesses wrong, and instead of a sloppy-wet smooch to his cheek, Wesson nails him full on the lips.

Dean gasps. Wesson stammers. Coworkers watch, catcall.

“Take that fucking thing off your head right now,” Dean breathes.

Wesson grins, muzzy. “Don’t wanna share me, huh?”

“No!”

_Wait._

“Wait! I meant – ”

“Okay,” Wesson shrugs, pulls the headband off and tosses it, shit-you-not, to Keri.

“Ooooo, thanks, Sam!” she coos. Plops the antlers on her head and totters away.

Wesson’s glassy-eyed and smiling sideways, visibly drunk. “’M all yours, Mr. Smith.”

Dean takes a cleansing breath. “Wesson…”

Smile melts. “Wesson? What happened to Sammy?” Wesson’s – Sam’s – eyes go dewy and round. Like a scolded puppy.

 _Fine._ “Sam. Listen – ”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Sam accuses.

“I know.” And why is he telling the truth? “It’s just… After the-uh… y’know.”

“The ghost?”

“Yeeaah.” Dean bristles. “The ghost. After that, I-uh…” He what? “I got freaked out, man.”

Sam nods sagely. “Not ready to contemplate the existence of an afterlife?”

 _No._ “Yeah.” He’ll go with that. Beats what he’s really thinking, which is: _You freaked me out_. The way they’d meshed, worked side by side. Sparks every time they bumped elbows.

“I understand,” Sam says. Gives him one of those patented Sam-looks, like he’s peering into Dean’s soul.

And now Dean’s freaking out because… He’s not freaked out. Because… Sam looking at him like that feels like…

Home.

_Huh._

“Hey,” Dean says. “How ’bout we get outta here, go grab a beer?” Heart swells like the Grinch when Sam’s smile reappears.

“I’d like that.”

Dean backhands Sam’s arm. Knuckles linger, half a beat. “C’mon, Sammy. I’ll drive.”


End file.
